


Maneater

by rhith



Category: H.O.T. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Moon Heejoon/Lee Jaewon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Minding his own business as he rode his bike home, was Jaewon. He was just an ordinary seventeen year old, high school student. And as almost every teenager, he was curious. Curious when he heard a scream come from a house he rode by. Not only was he curious, but he liked to help people. His whole life he was taught to help others. So he parked his bike and went up to the house.

It was an old house, with the screen door leaning against the wall since it was broken. The front door was wide open, he walked in, "Hello? Anyone here?"

There was no answer, he did think it was rude to just barge into someone's home. He wanted to help or see what was wrong. He walked into the living seeing two people on the ground. It was dark in the house and the only light was moonlight coming from the window. He kneeled down and looked at the people. He fell back onto his bottom, freaked out. The people's stomachs were ripped open and their intestines were pulled out.

He then heard slurping sounds from the corner of the room, where the window was. He stood up and saw a figure in the corner. He looked at the bodies then back up at the figure, "W-who are you?"

No answer, just more slurping noises. He slowly walked over to the corner of the room, the moonlight hit the figure. He saw a person eating intestines. He wanted to puke but he was too scared to. The person stood up and walked towards him. He started to run, but the person grabbed him. He closed his eyes, "No! Don't eat me!"

He slowly opened his eyes seeing the person offering him intestines. He looked at the intestines, "Uh...no thank you."

The person shrugged and started eating again. Jaewon watched until he heard sirens, "That's not good..." He quickly left the house and got on his bike. Leaving the intestine eating person alone, most likely to get caught. He rode as fast as he could to the place he lives.

Once home he ran upstairs, closed and locked his door. He looked down at his clothes seeing there was blood on them, most likely from when the person grabbed him. He quickly changed his clothes and jump into his bed. He hid under the covers as he heard footsteps.

There was a knock on the door, "Jaewon."

He got out of bed as he recognized the voice, he opened his door, "Yes, sister?"

"Are you alright?" She was an older woman, in her late thirties.

He scratched his head, "Somewhat...I mean it was dark out and..."

She smiled, "Oh okay." She put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't let the dark bother you Jaewon."

He nodded, "I know..." For as long as he could remember he was always scared of the dark. Something about it put fear into him. Not only did the dark scare him, but seeing two dead bodies and their intestine eating killer really freaked him out. He didn't want to tell the sister that.

"Oh by the way, tomorrow we have a new child joining us. I heard they're around your age." She kept smiling at him, "You'll have a roommate again."

Jaewon lived in an orphanage, since no one wanted to adopt him. He never understood why no one wanted him, it caused him to become distant with others. At his school he had three good friends, but they only hung out at school, rarely did they hang out on weekends. He was fine living in the orphanage, meeting new children and watching them leave with their new families. It did break his heart to see a child leave, when he never felt the happiness that came from it.

The women running the orphanage treated Jaewon well though, they were mothers to him. He was the oldest child there, others were seven to ten years younger than him. So he spent most of his time in his room, alone. News of someone his age coming in made him happy. Yet he was curious as to why that person was being put in an orphanage so late.

After saying goodnight to the sister, he laid down in his bed. Images of the person eating intestines haunted him. He was too scared to sleep. Scared that he would dream of being eaten alive. So he laid on his side staring at the night light he had. He thought himself as strange, for he was a seventeen year old that had to sleep with a night light because he feared the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came, and he sat up in his bed. He was tired, he only slept for thirty minutes total throughout the night. The person was there when he closed his eyes.

"Jaewon, come down here!" One of the sisters called.

He quickly changed his clothes when he remembered a new child was coming in. He trotted down the stairs to the main room where all the children gathered around someone. Standing in the doorway, Jaewon was stunned. A sister pulled him over, "Jaewon...meet Hee Jun. He's your age, and also your new roommate.

Hee Jun stared at Jaewon with a blank expression on his face. Jaewon pointed at him, "He's..."

The sisters looked at him confused, "He's what, Jaewon?"

"He's..." Images of the dead bodies and people eater flashed before him. It was him, the person who ate those people's insides. Jaewon yelled and ran off.

Back into his room, he hid himself in the closet, "He came to eat me..."

One of the sisters brought Hee Jun up to Jaewon's room. They went in, and the sister looked around, "Jaewon, where are you?"

He came out of the closet and saw Hee Jun. He backed himself into a corner, "Does he have to share this room with me?"

The sister gave him a confused expression, "Yes he does, Jaewon. This is the only room with a free bed." She pointed to the bed across the room from Jaewon's own bed, "And besides he's your age."

"But..."

"Why are you acting strange? Hee Jun is a nice person, right?" She looked at Hee Jun, who didn't respond.

She told Hee Jun he would use that bed, and she took Jaewon outside the room, "What is wrong Jaewon?"

"Nothing...I..." He didn't think she'd believe him, if he told her what he saw Hee Jun do.

"Well Hee Jun won't be noisy...he doesn't talk."

"He can't talk?"

"He can but the people who brought him here said he hasn't talked for years." She sighed, "I guess something happened years ago and it caused him to go mute almost. He'll need you Jaewon, especially during school."

"School? You mean he's going to school with me too?" Jaewon's mind was panicking.

"Well yea...he also needs an education. So go back in there and apologize for running away." She smiled then walked down the hall.

He took a deep breath and went back into his room. He found Hee Jun just sitting on his bed, staring at him. Jaewon stood a few feet away from him, "Sorry for being rude." He stuck out his hand, "I'm Jaewon, nice to meet you."

Hee Jun just stared at him. Jaewon just went over to his desk and started packing up for school. He had a feeling Hee Jun was watching him, so he looked back, "Do you have stuff for school?"

Hee Jun stood up and left the room. Jaewon watched, confused, "Uh...alright then..." Did he not realize it was Jaewon who saw him eat intestines? Jaewon thought he was in the clear, obviously Hee Jun didn't care for him.

He went downstairs and found Hee Jun waiting by the front door. One of the younger sister handed Jaewon a paper, "Give this to every teacher. It'll tell them Hee Jun is mute. And that you're responsible for for him."

"Responsible? Why me?" Jaewon looked at the paper.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure, I didn't write the note. You better get going though."

"Are we supposed to walk to school? Normally I ride my bike..." He stuffed the paper in his backpack.

"Well he doesn't have a bike...so you walk." She shooed them off, "Go, don't want to be late." She smiled at Hee Jun, "Have a good first day, Jaewon here will help you out."

Jaewon put his shoes on and left. Hee Jun followed him. They didn't speak to each other, Jaewon couldn't have a conversation with someone who didn't speak. Hee Jun followed him a few feet behind. Jaewon didn't understand why, maybe he didn't want to be seen with him? They went into the school's courtyard where they were greeted by Jaewon's friend, Tony.

"Hey Jaewon!" Tony skipped over to him.

"Hey Tony." Jaewon smiled a little, he looked back to see if Hee Jun was still following him. Which he was, he stood a few feet back and looked around.

Tony spotted Hee Jun, "Who's that?"

"That's He--" Jaewon stopped when he was poked in the side by Kangta, "Ow! Kangta what was that for?"

Kangta smiled, "Morning, you're a little late than usual."

Jaewon rubbed his side, "We got a new person in the orphanage." He pointed at Hee Jun, who stared at him, "This is Hee Jun."

Kangta grinned, running his fingers through his hair, "Hi, I'm Kangta."

Jaewon rolled his eyes, every time Kangta saw someone attractive he'd try to be sexy. Tony smiled, "Hi there! I'm Tony!"

Hee Jun looked at them for a moment before staring at Jaewon again. Jaewon became uneasy, Hee Jun kept staring at him. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh...he doesn't talk much."

"What do you mean?" Kangta looked at Jaewon, confused.

"I guess you can say...he's mute?" Jaewon looked at Hee Jun.

Tony nodded, "Very well..." The bell went off, "We better get going. Woo Hyuk is already in class, so Hee Jun can meet him too."

They all went to class. Jaewon gave the teacher the note, and Hee Jun was placed next to him. Hee Jun continued to stare at Jaewon, which made him uncomfortable. Jaewon looked at him, "Why are you staring at me?"

Hee Jun looked away. Jaewon became nervous, he didn't want to make him angry because he was scared he'd eat him. He sighed, "Look it's just making me uncomfortable that you keep staring at me. You're not angry are you?"

Hee Jun looked at him again, then looked down at his book. Jaewon let out a sigh, and saw Woo Hyuk and his other friend coming. Woo Hyuk looked at Hee Jun, "Who's he?"

He looked at him, "Hee Jun...he lives with me."

"Oh you and the other unwanted children?" Jaewon knew Woo Hyuk didn't really mean it. He always pretended to be mean, Jaewon never understood why.

Hee Jun glared at Woo Hyuk. Jaewon laughed uneasily, "Yea..." He glanced at Hee Jun, worried that he'd attack Woo Hyuk.

The day went on and Woo Hyuk ignored Hee Jun, which was a relief to Jaewon. If Woo Hyuk went on about Hee Jun being mute, then a fight would have broken out. They walked home and Hee Jun kept a few feet behind Jaewon. He stopped and turned around, "Why are you back there?" He walked back to where he was, "You know you can walk by me, don't have to keep distance."

Hee Jun just stared like he always did with no emotion. Jaewon started to walk again but Hee Jun didn't move. He frowned, "Hee Jun...I am really uncomfortable with you behind me." He grabbed the silent man's hand, "Walk with me, not behind me."

He held Hee Jun's hand the whole way back to the orphanage. He was embarrassed but it was better than having Hee Jun behind him. He feared the maneater would attack him when he wasn't paying attention. Once they got inside he let go of Hee Jun's hand and made his way upstairs. He set his stuff at his desk and laid down on his bed. He let out a sigh of relief, "At least he didn't hurt anyone..."

He heard someone come in, he sat up seeing Hee Jun. Hee Jun sat on his bed and took out his homework, which he started. Jaewon watched him, he had already done his homework during lunch. He looked at the clock, seeing that he was going to be alone with Hee Jun for an hour. The sisters ran a school nearby where all the smaller children go. Jaewon had gone to the school but since he got older and was never adopted the sisters sent him to a 'real' school.

Jaewon went over to Hee Jun's bed, "Do you need help?"

Hee Jun looked up at him. Jaewon looked at Hee Jun's paper seeing what he was doing was incorrect. Jaewon pointed out the mistake, Hee Jun fixed it. Jaewon frowned at him, "You know...even though you won't talk can you at least show some emotion?"

Hee Jun glared at him. Jaewon backed away, "Sorry...I didn't mean it in a bad way. Please don't..." He watched him stand up, "Please don't eat me!"

Hee Jun left the room. Jaewon tried calming himself down and sat on his bed, "I need to watch what I say..."

He just sat there until Hee Jun came back, with some apples. Hee Jun walked over to him and handed him the apple. Jaewon took it, confused, "Uh...thanks."

Hee Jun went back to his bed, ate his apple and finished his homework. Jaewon watched him while he ate. 'Why did he give me food?' He wanted to ask but knew Hee Jun wouldn't answer.

\------

Jaewon laid in his bed, the whole night Hee Jun had just read a book. Jaewon was scared to sleep think Hee Jun would eat him. He stared at the light on the ceiling, which came from the night light. To Jaewon, Hee Jun didn't seem all that bad. If he hadn't seen him eating people then Jaewon would be comfortable around him. Maybe it wasn't Hee Jun? Though Jaewon couldn't forget the face he saw that night.

He started drifting off to sleep, when he felt someone plopped on his bed right next to him. He looked over seeing Hee Jun laying next to him. He freaked out, wanting to wake the man up but feared being eaten. He clenched his blanket and closed his eyes pretending Hee Jun wasn't there. He felt his arm go across his body, his heart started racing. After a while Jaewon finally calmed down, Hee Jun laying against him felt warm. He was no longer afraid, he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came and Jaewon woke up seeing Hee Jun was gone. He sat up and looked around, Hee Jun was nowhere to be seen. He went downstairs and was greeted by the other children. Hee Jun was eating breakfast with them.

The older sister pulled Jaewon aside, "Since it's the weekend, how about you and Hee Jun go out with your friends?" Weekend? Jaewon spent his weekends in his room alone. He never hung out with his friend, only on school days.

"They're probably busy though..." Jaewon glanced at Hee Jun.

The sister sighed, "Well go out and do something, being cooped up in your room won't be any fun. Hee Jun is sharing a room with you...you two need to become friends. Maybe when you guys do he'll speak." She looked at Hee Jun across the room, "Besides he needs clothes. None of the clothes we have fit him...you're tall and skinny. He's short and..."

Jaewon nodded, "I understand. We can go do that...but..."

She smiled and gave him some money, "Also get some lunch...he has a big appetite."

Jaewon laughed uneasily, "Yea he does." Of course Hee Jun did if he eats people on the side.

\-----

They stood in a clothing store, Hee Jun stared at a rack of shirts. Jaewon watched him, "Do you...not like these?"

Hee Jun looked at him and nodded. Jaewon was surprised by it, for once Hee Jun answered him back. Jaewon smiled, "You should have said no or shake your head or something."

Hee Jun nodded slightly then walked over to some other shirts. Jaewon followed him, "You like these?"

He shrugged and chose some shirts and pants. Jaewon looked around, "Do you want to try those on? Make sure they fit?"

He nodded, and they walked to the fitting rooms. Hee Jun went into one of the small rooms and pulled Jaewon in. He was shocked as Hee Jun shut the door, "What are you doing? I can wait outside..."

He shook his head as he took off his shirt. Jaewon turned around so he couldn't see, he was embarrassed. Sure they were both guys but Jaewon found it rude to watch someone get undressed. After a few moments Hee Jun turned him around, Jaewon had his eyes closed. He slowly opened them seeing Hee Jun in the clothes he chose out. He smiled, "You look good."

His heart skipped when he saw a small smile from Hee Jun. 'How can someone I see eat another's intestines be so cute?' He shook his head to get his thoughts back on track. He still feared him, and had to be cautious of him.

Without knowing Hee Jun was stripping again, Jaewon covered his eyes, "Hey warn me."

Hee Jun just changed his clothes, and poked Jaewon. He opened his eyes, "I like that one, nice color on you." Hee Jun smiled a little again, again Jaewon found it cute.

After buying Hee Jun some clothes and other stuff he would need, they went out to lunch. Jaewon bought Hee Jun extra food, since he ate a lot and the sisters didn't have enough to feed him. Jaewon watched him eat, since he was already done. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Hee Jun...I have a question."

He looked up at him. Jaewon became nervous, "You...that night...those people..."

Hee Jun raised an eyebrow and nodded once he understood. He smiled and continued to eat. Jaewon wanted to know what the smile meant. He sighed and crossed his arms as he watched Hee Jun finish eating.

\-----

That night Jaewon was awoken by someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Hee Jun standing there, he fell off his bed scared. He got on his knees and looked at Hee Jun, "What's wrong?"

Hee Jun pointed to the night light. Jaewon looked and frowned, "Is it too bright for you?"

He nodded. Jaewon sighed, "Sorry...it's just that I'm afraid of the dark." He expected Hee Jun to laugh or smile, but he didn't.

He sighed and turned off the night light and laid down in his bed, scared. He felt Hee Jun lay down with him. Jaewon sat up, "What are you doing?"

Hee Jun wrapped his arms around him making him lay down. Jaewon stared at the ceiling, thinking if he kicked Hee Jun off, he'd attack him. He let out a sigh, it was warm with Hee Jun holding him. For once he wasn't scared of the dark, did he finally get over it? Or was it Hee Jun laying next to him that took away his fear?

Chapter 4  
Days went on and it was all good. Jaewon didn't fear the dark anymore, since Hee Jun continued to lay in his bed. At school Woo Hyuk ignored him, which made Jaewon happy. Tony and Kangta got along well with him. Yet Hee Jun wouldn't give them any sign of agreement, like a nod. Only for Jaewon, who he stayed by the whole day. 

"You know I've been quiet for the past week about you, Hee Jun." Woo Hyuk looked at him. Hee Jun sat close to Jaewon, as they ate lunch, he stared at Woo Hyuk.

"What happened that was so bad you refuse to talk?" He crossed his arms, "Seriously...it's annoying that you don't talk."

Jaewon glanced at Hee Jun then at Woo Hyuk, "Leave him alone, Woo Hyuk."

"Jaewon, you been living with him for a little over a week. I am sure you're curious too." Woo Hyuk glared at him.

He nodded, "I am but I'm sure when he wants to talk about it he will."

"He's mute, Jaewon! How will he tell you?"

Jaewon looked at Hee Jun, "Once he feels comfortable and stuff...he'll tell me."

"What you think you two will grow close?" Woo Hyuk laughed, "No one wanted to adopt you and here you think he'll become friends with you."

"Hey Woo Hyuk, knock it off." Tony frowned.

"Yea...we're Jaewon's friends." Kangta nodded.

"No, I'm your friends not his." Woo Hyuk shook his head, "And besides you two aren't really his friends either. You just use him...but he is pretty useless anyways."

Jaewon was hurt and hung his head. He quickly looked up as Woo Hyuk started yelling. He saw Hee Jun attacking him, "Hee Jun!"

Hee Jun punched Woo Hyuk in the face, and was thrown off. Woo Hyuk had kicked Hee Jun off and punched him. Hee Jun grabbed his arm and bit it. Woo Hyuk tried breaking free, "Ow! You little b-" He fell back and Hee Jun sat up.

Hee Jun was going to attack again but Jaewon grabbed his arm, "Hee Jun! Stop!"

Hee Jun turned around hitting Jaewon across the face. Jaewon was surprised and fell to his side. Hee Jun looked at Woo Hyuk, who had Tony and Kangta holding him back. Hee Jun looked at Jaewon who he hit, and frowned. He kneeled down and put his hand on Jaewon's face. Jaewon looked at him, seeing Hee Jun was upset. Then the teachers came.

\-----

Sitting in the principal's office was Woo Hyuk, Hee Jun and Jaewon. Tony and Kangta weren't involved so the teachers let them go. Jaewon stared at his feet. Hee Jun stared at Jaewon. Woo Hyuk leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed, he looked over at Hee Jun, "Why do you keep staring at him?"

Hee Jun looked at Woo Hyuk, who grinned, "Do you love him?"

Hee Jun crack again and started attacking Woo Hyuk. Jaewon pulled Hee Jun off of him, "Hee Jun! Please stop!"

Hee Jun growled. Woo Hyuk laughed, "You do! That's so funny."

The principal came in, "Alright you three go home. Don't come back for a few days."

Woo Hyuk looked at him, "What?"

"You three are suspended. You know we have a strict policy on fighting..." The principal sat behind the desk looking at Jaewon, "Can't believe you got involved."

"I wasn't though!" Jaewon frowned.

Principle shrugged, "Well you're responsible for Hee Jun....so you were involved. Either way you three are suspended for a few days. So get your homework and come back on your best behavior. Now get out. We called your parents, Woo Hyuk. And I notified the sisters for you two." He shooed them away.

Woo Hyuk glared at the two and walked away. Jaewon sighed and grabbed his stuff. He walked home, Hee Jun followed behind him. He stopped and looked back at Hee Jun, "I'm not upset at you Hee Jun...so you don't have to walk behind me."

Hee Jun nodded and walked to the side of him. He sighed, "Woo Hyuk can be a pain sometimes...I just grin and bear it." He looked at Hee Jun, "You didn't have to attack him..."

Hee Jun frowned. Jaewon smiled a little, "He's a good person...just doesn't know when to shut up."

_"Do you love him?"_ Jaewon couldn't believe Woo Hyuk even asked, yet he was more surprised by Hee Jun's reaction. Was it true? Did Hee Jun love Jaewon?

Hee Jun grabbed Jaewon's arm turning him around, then placed his hand on his cheek, where he had hit him. Jaewon blushed and backed away, "What are doing?" He noticed Hee Jun frowning, he nodded, "Oh...I'm alright. It doesn't hurt that much anymore."

Hee Jun still frowned. Jaewon smiled and took his hand, "I told you...I'm alright. You just have to control your anger that's all. Now let's go home." He pulled him along.

Once back at the orphanage they received a small lecture from the eldest sister. Then sent to their room for the rest of the day, to get their schoolwork done. Jaewon sat on his bed and worked on his schoolwork, wanting to get it done early. He knew the sisters would put them to work for the next few days since they didn't have school. Hee Jun was on his bed, but instead of working he watched Jaewon.

Jaewon finished writing something and looked up at the person staring at him, "Something wrong?"

Hee Jun shook his head. Jaewon smiled, "Do you need help with your work?"

He shook his head again and tossed his stuff aside. He went over to Jaewon's bed and sat next to him. Jaewon was embarrassed, "You sure you don't need anything?"

Hee Jun set his head against Jaewon's shoulder and closed his eyes. Jaewon blushed and tried to finish his work, Woo Hyuk asking if Hee Jun loved him came to mind. He hurried up with his work, once finished he realized Hee Jun had fallen asleep. He carefully moved his head onto a pillow. Jaewon ran his fingers through the man's hair and smiled. He quickly took his hand away realizing what he was doing, "Oh no..."

He ran out of the room to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror seeing his face was red, "What are you doing Jaewon?" He put his hands on his cheeks, "You can't think of him that way...Woo Hyuk was just messing with him. He doesn't love you." He looked down in the sink, "Though his reaction to the question was...no!"

He stared at the sink and noticed something. He put his finger around the drain seeing a red colored liquid there. He stared at it on his finger, "Blood?" His eyes grew big, "He...did it again?"

He washed his hands and sighed knowing that Hee Jun must have snuck out to eat people. He scratched his head trying to figure out when he could have left. Night time he slept with him, so he probably did leave knowing Jaewon wouldn't wake up. He sighed and went back into his room, seeing Hee Jun was still asleep. Jaewon was determined to catch Hee Jun leaving, or coming back from a kill.

\---

Night came and Hee Jun slept in Jaewon's bed again. Jaewon slept a little but woke himself up in the middle of the night. He realized Hee Jun was indeed gone. He quietly left his room and noticed the bathroom light was on. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, hearing running water.

He stood in the doorway of the bathroom, seeing Hee Jun washing up his bloody arms. He looked at Jaewon, as his eyes narrowed into a glare. Jaewon frowned at him, "You went out to hurt someone didn't you? Why would you d-" He was cut off as Hee Jun hit him over the head and pulled him into the bathroom. He closed the door, pushed Jaewon to the ground and got on top of him. Jaewon looked at him shocked, "Hee Jun..." He realized that something in Hee Jun's mind went off and he lost control of himself.

Hee Jun bit Jaewon's neck hard. He tried pushing the man off of him, "Hee Jun please!"

Hee Jun stopped and looked at Jaewon, his eyes grew big. He frowned and hugged the man below him. Jaewon was confused, his neck hurt like crazy though. He noticed Hee Jun still had blood on himself, so he pushed him away. He sat up and stared at the maneater, "Hee Jun...you can't kill and eat people."

Hee Jun looked away, Jaewon frowned and took his hand, "Hee Jun...when I first met you I was scared. Because I saw you in that house eating those people's intestines. I've grown to like you from only a week, you're not a bad person...so why must you go out and do this?"

Hee Jun looked at him. Jaewon sighed, "I can help you...you don't have sneak out. You can use me instead." He rubbed his neck where Hee Jun bit him. Hee Jun stood up helping Jaewon up. Jaewon helped him clean up then they went back to their bedroom. Hee Jun changed his clothes and laid down next to Jaewon.

Jaewon thought he heard Hee Jun sobbing, he wasn't sure since he never heard anything from him before. He rolled onto his side and pulled Hee Jun close, "Don't be upset...I'm here for you."

He had no clue what he got himself into.

\-----

"Don't leave any streaks." The youngest sister said to them.

Hee Jun and Jaewon were washing the windows of the orphanage. They were suspended from school, so they had to be put to work. Jaewon wiped the window off, "We won't. Can you leave us to our work, please?"

She laughed, "I have to go anyways the others wanted me to check up on you two. Remember to clean the sheets and stuff, alright?"

Jaewon looked at her, "We will." He waved to her as she drove off. He went back to wiping the window.

Hee Jun wiped the window he worked on and looked at Jaewon. He went over to him and poked him. Jaewon looked at him, "Something wrong?"

Hee Jun shook his head and pointed at the window he had just cleaned. Jaewon nodded, "Oh you're done! I am too...we have to clean the sheets now."

They got a barrel, filled it with soap and water. Jaewon went and pulled off all the sheets from everyone's bed. Hee Jun messed around with the bubbles that came from the barrel. Jaewon came back and plopped the sheets in the barrel and stepped into it. He started stomping, and looked at Hee Jun, "You going to help?"

Hee Jun rolled up his pants and stepped in with Jaewon, he put his hands on the other man's shoulder. They stomped away, Jaewon was looking down at his feet but when he looked up at Hee Jun he quickly looked away. Hee Jun gave him a friendly smile, which he found cute.

After cleaning them, Hee Jun sat against the orphanage wall and watched Jaewon, who put the sheets on the clothing line. Jaewon watched Hee Jun from the corner of his eye, he imagined his face was red. He didn't remember being so embarrassed because of someone before. He clipped a sheet on the line and mumbled to himself, "He's a guy...why are you so embarrassed?"

After he finished he walked over to Hee Jun, "Are you ready for lunch?" Hee Jun jumped to his feet and nodded.

\-----

"I think I know who Hee Jun really is." Woo Hyuk type something into his computer.

Tony sat in a chair, "What are you talking about?"

Woo Hyuk pulled up the news on his computer, "Hee Jun is a killer."

"Yea right...why do you always look for trouble?" Tony crossed his arms.

Woo Hyuk pointed to the screen, "Teenage boy is wanted for killing around four people. They know it's the same person since their intestines were ripped out and not found...meaning he ate them." He looked at his friend, "That's Hee Jun, no wonder he's quiet!" He turned his monitor so Tony could read.

"Woo Hyuk, what do you have against Hee Jun?" Tony frowned at him, "Is it because he's Jaewon's friend?"

"What? No." He crossed his arms and pouted, "I knew something was wrong with him...in no time he'll get caught."

"You called the police, or plan to?" Woo Hyuk nodded, Tony sighed, "Why must you do this to Jaewon..."

"It's that or have Jaewon killed." Woo Hyuk leaned back in his seat.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, the two suspended boys were sent to their room for the rest of the night. Hee Jun was already laying in Jaewon's bed waiting for him. Jaewon sat on his bed and looked down at Hee Jun, "Remember what I told you...wake me up if you have an urge to leave. I'll help you..." Hee Jun nodded and wrapped his arms around him. They went to sleep.

Hours later Jaewon was awoken by someone shaking him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked at where he thought Hee Jun was, "Hee Jun?"

It was dark in the room, normally the moon would shine in but it didn't, Hee Jun put his hand on Jaewon's thigh. Jaewon couldn't see anything and was slowly becoming scared, because he didn't see Hee Jun's face. So he wouldn't know what kind of expression he had. He grabbed the hand on his thigh, "What's wrong, Hee Jun?"

He felt Hee Jun move on the bed, bringing him into a hug. That moment Jaewon was glad it was dark, he was sure his face was red, "H-Hee Jun?"

He covered his mouth quickly before he let out a scream, as Hee Jun bit down on his neck. He never healed from the first time Hee Jun had done it so it was worse than it should have been. He gripped the maneater's sides and closed his eyes as the tears came down. He was in pain, but he told Hee Jun to use him.

He bit down on his lips as Hee Jun let go, then punched him in the chest. Jaewon fell off the bed, making a loud thump noise to wake everyone up. He coughed and continued to cry, "Hee Jun..."

The lights of the room turned on as one of the sisters stood in the doorway, "What's going on in here?" She saw Jaewon curled up on the ground crying, "Jaewon!"

She kneeled down and put her hand on him, "What happened?"

Jaewon sat up with his hand on his chest, "I fell off the bed..." He looked up at where Hee Jun should had been, "Where is Hee Jun?"

The sister looked around the room, "He was here..." She looked at Jaewon, "Are you alright?"

Jaewon stood up, "Yea...where is he?"

"I'm not sure..." She watched Jaewon leave the room, "That kid..."

Jaewon went downstairs seeing the front door was open. He got his shoes on and ran outside, "Hee Jun!" He wasn't there, "Darn it...where'd you go?"

\-----

Jaewon rode his bike for an hour trying to find where Hee Jun had went to. Hee Jun wasn't a fast runner but for some reason Jaewon just could find him. He sat down in the park and sighed, "Where are you?" He put his hand on his chest as he found it harder to breathe, "Hee Jun..."

He felt tears going down his cheeks again from pain. His neck was bleeding and he could hardly breathe from being hit in the chest. He was also upset because Hee Jun was missing, He fell onto his side, "Please come back..."

\-----

Hee Jun hid himself in an abandoned building. He had his knees to his chest and his forehead against them. He was scared, mortified at what he had done. Biting Jaewon then hitting him in the chest wasn't Hee Jun's plan. He didn't mean to hurt Jaewon.

He started sobbing at the image he saw of Jaewon curled up on the floor in pain. Hee Jun wanted to hug him close, tell him everything would be alright and that he was sorry. He didn't speak though, he was too scared to break the promise he gave himself. Scared if he spoke, Jaewon would hate him.

_"That son of ours..." His father spoke in whispers not wanting to wake up anyone who was sleeping._

_"What are you talking about?" His mother asked softly._

_"He has no friends...and when he does they're only boys."_

_"So? Every young boy hangs out with other boys. I don't understand."_

_"I've watched him play at the park...when a girl gets close he runs away. Disgusted almost."_

_"What are you trying to say?"_

_"He likes other boys, darling. He's gay."_

_Hee Jun watched from the top of the stairs, he was only ten. He felt ashamed, dirty and evil for liking only boys. Over the next seven years he tried to like girls. He couldn't, and hearing his father complain about it every night caused Hee Jun to be angry. A ball of anger slowly developed until one night he had a plan. He sat on his bed, breathing heavily, the anger he held inside finally got to him. Blinded by anger he killed his parents, ripped their stomachs open and started eating away at them._

_That night he met Jaewon, and by seeing him his anger disappeared. Seeing Jaewon scared, he made a promise to himself to never speak again...for it'd would scare people. Make them think he was evil...thinking that people would hate him if he spoke ever again._

_Only other time he killed two others was the first night he arrived at the orphanage. He never killed anyone else, because laying next to Jaewon gave him control of his anger. Sometimes he'd wake up and find his nose bleeding, hence going to the bathroom having it drip in the sink. He didn't know why it bleed, maybe it was all the anger he had to keep held in to stop killing people._

Hee Jun wiped his face off and looked up seeing someone standing in front of him. It was the eldest sister and she frowned down at him, "Why are you here?" She helped him up, "I'm not sure what happened exactly but Jaewon is hurt badly. He somehow broke a rib and he had been looking for you the past few hours which made it worse."

Hee Jun slowly started to cry. The sister took his hand and they went into the car. Hee Jun covered his face with his hands and continued to sob. The sister sighed, "Did you hurt him?"

He kept sobbing and nodded a little. She frowned, "From your reaction I'm guessing it was a mistake." She put her hand on his back and rubbed it, "Don't worry though...he'll be alright."

\-----

Jaewon woke up finding himself in bed, with no shirt on. A bandaged wrapped tightly around his chest, and one on his neck where Hee Jun bit him. He sat up slowly and saw Hee Jun laying next to the bed on the floor, "Hee Jun?"

The eldest sister came in with a tray of breakfast, "Morning Jaewon."

Jaewon looked at her, "What happened? Where was Hee Jun?"

She set the tray on the end table and crossed her arms, "You fainted from pain...you broke a rib somehow. I found Hee Jun in a nearby abandoned building." She sat on the bed and handed Jaewon his breakfast, "He was in tears..."

Jaewon took it, "What?"

"He likes you a lot Jaewon." She said softly.

Jaewon blushed and looked down at the floor where Hee Jun slept, "Is that alright though?"

"What do you mean?" She crossed her arms, "If you mean it it wrong to love another man...no it's not."

Jaewon looked at her surprised, "What?"

"Love is love, Jaewon. Gender doesn't matter...and yes I believe in our Father above. Yes, I am a nun but I still believe men can love other men. Has to be pure and true love though."

He nodded and ate some of his food, amazed as well as embarrassed. She stood up, "Hee Jun's breakfast is on the tray...I have to get the little ones ready alright? So today don't do much because of your rib."

Jaewon thanked her and continued to eat. Hee Jun rolled onto his back and looked up at the man in the bed. Jaewon smiled at him, "Morning."

Hee Jun sat up and scooted towards the bed getting on his knees. He lightly touched Jaewon's side. Jaewon looked at him, "I'm alright now...doesn't hurt as much because of the medicine I took."

Jaewon handed Hee Jun his food, "Eat up...for today you have to take care of me."

Hee Jun smiled a little and ate away. Jaewon watched as the sister came back with two men behind her, "There he is."

Jaewon watched the two men grab Hee Jun. He looked at the sister, "What's going on?"

She frowned and walked over to the bed handing Jaewon a paper, "He's a killer, Jaewon."

"What?" He looked at the paper, seeing it was a warrant for arrest. "Who said he was?"

One of the men looked at him, "One of your fellow classmates did. Saying he fit the description we got from a witness."

"What?! He didn't kill anyone!" Jaewon got out of bed in pain, "Let go of him!"

The sister grabbed Jaewon but he hit her away, "Jaewon..."

Hee Jun looked scared and stared at Jaewon. One of the men gripped Hee Jun's arm, "Sorry kid, but he'll have to come with us. And if he didn't kill anyone he'll be set free."

They walked out, Jaewon followed them yelling, "Let him go! He didn't do anything!"

The sister followed also, "Jaewon...let the men do their work."

"But...Hee Jun..." He ran in front of the men and looked at Hee Jun, "He isn't a killer!"

The man pushed Jaewon away lightly, "Let it go kid!"

Jaewon clenched his chest in pain and watched them walk by. Hee Jun looked back at him, tears going down his cheeks, "Jaewon..."

Jaewon's eyes grew big at the sound of Hee Jun's voice, "What did you say?"

Hee Jun frowned, "Jaewon..."

"You can't take him!" Jaewon tried making the men release Hee Jun, "No!"

The sisters grabbed Jaewon, "Calm down...don't make this any harder."

"Hee Jun!!" Jaewon fell to his knees, "No..."

The car drove off, leaving Jaewon feeling alone and hopeless.

\-----

That night Jaewon didn't sleep. He didn't have the night light on because he wasn't scared of the dark. He found it hard to sleep, he was used to Hee Jun being next to him. He was too sad to sleep, knowing Hee Jun was in a cold cell...alone. He missed Hee Jun and his voice echoed through his mind. Hee Jun finally spoke and said his name, how he felt upset yet happy at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hee Jun was arrested?" Tony glanced at Woo Hyuk, knowing he had turned Hee Jun in.

Jaewon nodded, "Yea...he even spoke." He set his forehead against the desk trying not to get overly upset.

"What did he say?" Tony looked at his upset friend.

"Jaewon..."

Woo Hyuk crossed his arms, "I knew he loved you..."

Kangta pinched Woo Hyuk, "Leave him alone!"

Jaewon looked at Woo Hyuk, "What is your problem with Hee Jun? Every since he came you caused trouble."

"Just don't like him, why I turned him in." Woo Hyuk stood up quickly, realizing he let his words slip out.

Jaewon stood up, "You're the one that turned him in? Why!? He isn't a killer!"

"Oh he isn't? Then why do you have bite marks and a broken rib?" He put his hands on his hips, "He's insane, Jaewon...get over it."

"If I wasn't hurt I'd kick you ass right now." Jaewon pushed him away as he walked by.

"Good going, idiot." Tony and Kangta left Woo Hyuk alone.

\-----

"Testify?" Jaewon looked up at the sister confused.

"Yes, Hee Jun is going trail and since you were with him most of the time they want you to testify." She rubbed her forehead as a headache came to her.

"Against him? He didn't do anything..." Jaewon looked down.

"Who said it had to be against him? Tell the truth..." She put her hand on his shoulder, "It won't be in a courtroom may I add...the judge will make the call. So...lie if you want to."

"What?" He looked at her.

"You like Hee Jun...it's obvious. I mean you two slept in the same bed, and yes I saw it so don't deny. And how upset you were when they took him away..."

Jaewon frowned, "You're right..."

She hugged him, "Don't worry. In the end everything will be alright."

\-----

"Before Hee Jun came to live in the orphanage have you ever met him before?" The judge looked at him.

Jaewon shook his head, "No, sir."

"One of the sisters mentioned when you saw Hee Jun, you ran to your room and hid in the closet. Now if you haven't seen him before, why would you do that?" He crossed his arms.

Jaewon stared at Hee Jun who was sitting in a chair by the door. The judge's quarters was a small room, and it had the judge, lawyer, Hee Jun, Jaewon and the oldest sister in it. Since Hee Jun was still a minor and they fact of the case and how old it was, they wanted a quick no hassle trail. And because no one had any money to pay for a bigger trail.

"I admit I was scared, only because it was the first time someone my age had been to the orphanage." Jaewon looked at the judge.

"Has Hee Jun ever hurt you or anyone else?" The judge tapped his pen against his desk.

He remembered the sister said to lie if he had to. He took a deep breath in, "Yes, he did."

"He did? Why?"

"My friend Woo Hyuk, was making fun of him. Normally Hee Jun wouldn't hurt anyone." He looked at Hee Jun, "Something in his mind clicked and he attacked Woo Hyuk."

"Alright...what about you?"

"I was giving him a hard time on how he did something wrong on his homework. He has an anger issue...he bit me." Jaewon frowned.

"What happened to your rib?"

Jaewon looked at the judge, "Me and Hee Jun sleep in the same bed. He was restless and whatever he dreaming made him lose control. He hit me in the chest and I fell off the bed."

"You two sleep in the same bed? Why?"

Jaewon looked at Hee Jun again, and smiled a little, "One night he came into my bed...ever since we slept together."

The judge rubbed his temples trying to think, "So does Hee Jun have an anger problem?"

"I think so...I mean he acts violent. I've been with him pretty much the time...he isn't really like that. He's gentle and..."

"Enough." The judge didn't want to hear anymore.

Jaewon looked at him, and the judge sighed, "From hearing his, the sister's and friends’ testimonies it has been shown to me. That Hee Jun has an anger issue...he might have killed those people but under a mental problem. If you don't get it...let's just say he is sent to an institute until he is twenty or well enough to leave. That is all."

The sister pulled Jaewon out of the room. He wanted to fight back but the sister said not to. They sat on a bench in the hallway, "This is good news Jaewon."

Jaewon rubbed the back of his neck, "How? He has to stay in some crazy people hospital until he is twenty."

She smiled, "True, but he won't be in jail." She put her hand on his knee, "I'm sure they'll let you visit him."

"Yea...but..." Jaewon sighed, "I won't be in the orphanage by the time he gets out...and what if he forgets me?"

"I'm sure if you visit him a lot he won't forget you. And besides he hadn't talked for a while and the first thing he said was your name." She leaned back in her seat, "Don't worry..."

They saw Hee Jun being escorted down the hall, he looked at Jaewon. Jaewon stood up, "Hee Jun..."

The people escorting him stopped, and stepped back so the two of them could talk. Hee Jun stared down at his hands that were handcuffed. Jaewon frowned, "Hee Jun, everything is going to be okay. I'll visit you everyday...you need help." He put his hands on Hee Jun's arms, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

Hee Jun looked up at him, "Jaewon..."

Jaewon smiled, "Don't worry about anything. I'm here to help, remember?"

Hee Jun nodded. Jaewon hugged him, "I'll wait for you...I promise. I like you..."

"Jaewon...I..." The men pulled Hee jun away and escorted him down the hall. Hee Jun looked back at Jaewon, smiling a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

_\-----Year or So Later-----_

By the institute's rules, Jaewon wasn't allowed to visit Hee Jun. He got a job and sent Hee Jun gifts and letters. Of course he didn't expect anything in return since the institute only allowed so much.

Hee Jun only got half of what Jaewon sent, but the shirts, letters, small things that he had sent made the recovering boy happy. His anger management went well and fast, Hee Jun started speaking more and finally let loose what the reason was behind his anger. Though he didn't confess to killing his parents, since the anger killed them not him.

Since Hee Jun was recovering fast, he was released early. Almost twenty, he carried a bag of things Jaewon gave him and made his way to the orphanage. He had no clue where Jaewon would have gone, since he never mentioned it in his letters. So he thought the sisters would probably know.

He arrived at the orphanage and knocked on the door. The eldest sister opened it and smiled, "Hee Jun!" She hugged him, "You're out early!"

Hee Jun hugged her, "Yes, I am."

She motioned him inside, she was happy to hear Hee Jun speaking. He sat on the couch and looked around, "It hasn't changed much."

She gave him something to drink, "Of course not, only been a year or so."

"How are the little ones?" He took a drink from his mug.

"Most of them have been adopted, and we got some new ones too. So...they've been well." She smiled, "How are you doing?"

He set his mug down, "Good, my anger is under control now."

"Good to hear. You look well and it's nice to actually hear you." She leaned back in her seat, "So what's the real reason you came here?"

He grinned, "Well...I'm sure you know. I'm looking for Jaewon."

She rubbed her hands on her dress, "That poor kid..."

"What do you mean? Is he alright?"

"Yes he is." She sat up a little more, "Once he found out he couldn't visit you he was heartbroken. I told him gifts and letters were allowed though, which cheered him up a little. So he worked his tail off for money in order to buy you things." She sighed, "He feared you'd forget about him, so he worked hard for you to remember. At night I'd find him crying, missing you. He got the night light out again because he became scared of the dark again."

Hee Jun frowned, "That's not good..."

"He told me that you laying next to him took away his fear, so with you gone it came back." She smiled, "Other than that he's been working hard to get money and graduate. Which he has with flying colors..."

"So where is he now?"

She rubbed her chin as she thought about it, "I sent him out to get some food."

"Wait...you sent him? He still lives here? I thought once eighteen you were on your own." Hee Jun was surprised.

"Yes, we helped him get a small apartment. He lived his whole life here, Hee Jun. So he wanted to repay us by helping out for free...so he is." She laughed, "He's so kind hearted it's annoying sometimes. I'm sure he'll be excited to see you're out."

Hee Jun smiled, "I hope so."

\-----

Jaewon held some paper bags and went up to the front door. The sister opened it and took the bags, "Let me have these...you have a visitor in the living room."

"A visitor?" Jaewon watched the sister go to the kitchen, normally only people that visited were his friends. The sister would state a friend came was over, but visitor meant someone else...someone important.

He was a bit nervous to know who the visitor was as he slowly made his way to the living room. He stood in the doorway of the living room, frozen. His heart had stopped for a brief second as he saw Hee Jun standing there, smiling at him, "I'm back, Jaewon."

Jaewon wanted to run towards him but his legs didn't cooperate, "Hee Jun..."

Hee Jun walked over to him, "What's wrong? Legs don't work anymore?"

Jaewon shook his head trying to get out of the trance he was slowly going in. He thought he had rehearsed this day well, but he didn't think he'd react this way. He threw his arms around Hee Jun's chest and hugged him, "You're back! I missed you!"

Hee Jun laughed and rubbed Jaewon's back, "I missed you too. Sister told me how much you missed me...lonely at night."

Jaewon pushed away, "True...but you know...I..." He smiled, "Doesn't matter anymore...you're here now."

"True...but I don't have a place to live." He looked around, "Can't stay here..."

Jaewon took his hand, "You're coming home with me." He pulled him into the kitchen, "Sister! I'm going to leave early...and catch up with Hee jun."

"Alright." She looked at them, "Have fun!"

\-----

"This place is pretty nice" Hee Jun set his bags down and looked around.

Jaewon looked at him, "Isn't it? I thought it was for the price."

Hee Jun walked over to him, putting his hands around Jaewon's waist, "Very nice..." He kissed him lightly, "You know how long I've waited to do that?"

Jaewon smiled, "For a while, I'm guessing."

"Yes..." He kissed him again, "I love you, Jaewon."

Jaewon kissed him a few times before speaking, "I love you...Hee Jun."

Hee Jun took Jaewon's hand, "It's getting late...we should go to bed."

Jaewon smiled and pulled Hee Jun along to the bedroom. Hee Jun kissed Jaewon some more as he stripped them both of clothing. Hee Jun kissed Jaewon's neck seeing it had scarred from when he bit him, "I've been dreaming of this moment." He looked at him, "I love you so much."

Jaewon pulled him down and kissed him, "I love you a lot too."

\--

Jaewon put his head against Hee Jun's chest, and smiled to himself, "Hee Jun..."

Hee Jun stroked Jaewon's hair, "Yes?"

"When we first met, why didn't you attack me?" Jaewon looked up at him.

"When I saw you...all the anger I had inside disappeared. When I laid next to you, my anger was under control...I'm not sure why but it worked that way." He smiled, "I'll tell you all about my life tomorrow...but let's go to bed."

Jaewon hugged him, "Alright..."

Hee Jun put Jaewon's head on the pillow and kissed his forehead, "No longer will I be angry...since I'm with you."

"No longer will the dark scare me." Jaewon hugged him, "Goodnight...Hee Jun."

Hee Jun told Jaewon everything, about his parents. About the people he killed, he told him about everything. With it all out, Jaewon pushed it aside for it wouldn't be an obstacle in their relationship. They helped out often at the orphanage and lived a normal, happy life together.


End file.
